Rachel's Diary
by LazyPencilLender
Summary: What happens when Numbuh 363 reads Rachel's diary, and finds out that she likes Numbuh one? Well, he DOESN'T like it. 1x362, 363xOc 60x86 Changed the rating from chap. 8 up REWRITTEN CH. 1!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

HAI. Miss me?

So I was re-reading this, and I thought that my writing was horrid. So I decided to re-write the first Chapter. I hope you all don't mind reading it.

And I may re-write this entire thing. Review if you want me too and tell me. Tell me if I've improved btw!

PS I included mentions of others in the story, as well as Angie in the first chapter.

I also have drawn pictures of Angie! I might be able to put the links in my profile if anyone cares

* * *

**Rachel's Diary**

Ch. 1 re-written!

"And where do you think you're going?" A young girl's voice snapped at the boy who was climbing the stairs, as she stood up and folded her arms expectantly. Numbuh 363 turned slowly to see his long time friend (and annoyance,) Angelina, known as Angie to her family, friends, strangers….to everyone. It actually took him a night of sneaking into the KND moonbase to figure out her real name (because no one has the decency to just ASK anymore).

"Whatsittoya?" he said back. The girl crossed her arms, lips forming a small pout. He gulped, he was in for it now.

"Well for your information" She dragged out the last word and emphasized each and every syllable, "I need you."

His heart leapt for a moment.

"I need you to serve Mr. Bunnyrabbit some tea."

Ugh, he should have known. Why did he have Angie over his house he didn't know- she was going to be staying in the guests room because she had cooties. Oh yea, their parents had grown close since he and Angie went to the same private school, and their parents became instant best friends, the reason Angie never got out of his hair. Her parents were going on a date tonight, and Angie needed to be babysat by numbuh 363's parents. He rolled his eyes. And stomped up the stairs, ignoring Angie's yells and demands that he get his butt down here of she'd kick his father's vase and blame him.

He walked down the hall of his large house, the carpet sticking to his feet, when something caught his eye. His sister's bedroom door was open. He shouldn't have, but I happen to know that he turned around and headed in that direction. The room was calling to him. Not literally, of course.

He took one step into the room and regretted it.

It smelled like perfume. He had to cough a few times, but when he got over the stench and the thought of cooties, on Rachel's desk sat the thing that all men were supposed to avoid at the cost of their lives- a diary.

Her diary. With all her secrets.

A smirk crawled upon Harvey's lips as he lent forward, picking it up and flipping to the first page. It said her name and contact info, and his heart started to soar when he read a do not read label. He was going to have some serious blackmail. Maybe he should make some copies. He eyes the first page and read it, sitting upon Rachel's bed.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think it's really hard to be supreme leader. I mean, at first it seemed so easy, like a great game. I was the boss! But ya know, after awhile it wore off and it stunk. I took over after numbuh 270's betrayal. It took me awhile to get over it. But now I think I've gotten over it. Angie and I had a very long talk that Fanny interrupted. It was quite funny actually- somehow she thought we were talking about her failure. But Angie quickly mulled it over and we all talked about numbuh 270. Then we talked about boys in the-_

if there was one thing Harvey did not want to read about, it was his sister's opinion of boys. So he skipped the rest of the entry, flipping through the pages and skimming. Once day Rachel was angry at the amount of paperwork, she assigned the wrong mission to a squad, had a nightmare about father….

Harvey looked down, however, as a note caught his eye. There were hearts doodled around the entry, so he decided to read it. This promised serious blackmail.

_Dear Diary,_

_Will you tell anyone my secret? No, no, you're a diary. You're meant to keep them. _

_Today started out as a simple mission. I was going with Nigel Uno (Numbuh one) to solve an issue with the local candy store's limited supply of gumballs. It was simple and we managed to solve it, but the girl working there said we were a couple. I know it shouldn't have, but it made me think. I thought of him and I…romantically. _

_And I sort of liked it. I don't know, I mean he probably like numbuh five…but I can't help it. He's just…the perfect dream guy for me. We've become friends, and I don't want to risk it. I don't want to go to any of my friends (Fanny would laugh, and I'm sure my other ones would tell everyone on moonbase. Plus if I told Angie she'd probably tell my brother about it over tea. She tells him so much I wonder if he needs therapy by now)_

Harvey wasn't going to pretend that didn't insult him. Because it did.

_But I can tell you. I…I think I have a crush on him...maybe I even love him…_

_In confidence,_

_Rachel_

Harvey blinked. The entry was covered in hearts and the handwriting was quite girlish. Unlike Rachel's usual.

He closed the book when he heard the shower turn off. Rachel had been taking one, he remembered, so he dashed out of the room and ran downstairs, practically Jumping into Angie's arms.

"Excuse me?" She asked, looking at him with a frown. "If you wanted to have tea you were late. Now I'm playing monopoly."

"By yourself?" Harvey asked with a raised eyebrow. Angie smirked and poked his cheek. Harvey flailed a bit, falling backwards.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME." he snapped Angie handed him the car.

"Nope. We're both playing monopoly, Harvey." She said. Harvey sighed and looked upstairs, as he heard Rachel moving. She didn't realize he looked into her diary. He thought a bit, as his mother came in and joined them, helping Angie deal out the money.

He didn't like this. And he had a plan.


	2. A plan?

Hey! Well, here's chapter two! Thanks for the reviews! The more good reviews I get, the faster I put chapters up!

Note: I am not sure about Numbuh 363's name. A story I read called him Harvey so, I will follow suit!

-just read A Series of Unfortunate Events-

All characters except Angie (Eleventy-nine) are owned by Mr. W.

Numbuh 363's lips formed a evil and sinister smirk.

"Now, lets see if she still likes him after MY plan!" he cheered, grabbing a pencil and paper, quickly drawing stick figures, writing sloppily, and sticking his tongue out.

"HARVEY, GUEST!" A voice said from downstairs. Numbuh 363 rolled his eyes. Well, whoever it was he had to-

"HARVEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" The all too familiar voice chanted. His eyes grew wide with fear.

"Not he-AHHHHHHHHHHHH" he started, but was jumped upon by a petite little brown haired girl, her hair in a messy flinging ponytail and her blue eyes glistening.

"Numbuh Eleventy-Nine!" he complained.

"My name is Angie!" She insisted, pouting. Harvey scowled.

"Numbuh Eleventy-nine is enough for you." He said, trying to get her offa him.

"And WILL YOU STOP TOUCHING ME!" he complained.

"Touchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Angie said, poking him on the face. Harvey twitched, then struggled under her, though light, weight.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME." he said. Angie's eyes spotted Harvey's 'plan. She giggled and reached for it.

"ANGIE NO" Harvey said, trying to keep it away. This only provided fuel in the fire; because Harvey was in no place to make demands. Angie had grabbed it.

"Anti-Numbuh One and Rachel?" She asked, getting up now and examining the horrid doodles. She then held the paper up as Harvey tried to grab it.

"GIMMIE" he said, but a mere poke from Angie made him scream DON'T TOUCH ME and throw a fit. Angie used this time to read the note.

"NUTUH! Rachel and Nigel look so CUTE! OHMYGOD RACHEL SERIOUSLY LIKES HIM! HOW'D YOU FIND OUT??!!" Angie asked, her cheeks pinkening at the speed she talked.

"I read it in her diary." Harvey said. He was, once again, poked.

"DON'T. FLIPPIN'. TOUCH. ME." He complained. Angie giggled.

"Why are you tryin' to get in the way- OH! I KNOW!" Angie chirpped.

"What?"

"You have a crush on Numbuh one!" She chirped.

"WHAT THE HELL? NO!" Harvey said. "I just hate him!" he said. Angie laughed. She then regained her dignity and smacked Harvey, who screamed his catch phrase.

"You owe me a nickel." She said. Harvey scowled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyway, now that SHE'S out of the way, I can put my plan into action!" Harvey said, grabbing the bucket of dirt, putting water in it, forming mud, and placing a small item in it.

KIDS NEXT DOOR- K.I.B.

**K**ool

**I**ndestructible

**B**omb

He smirked as he placed three flowers, messily, from his lawn in the bucket. They drooped down on either side.

"PLAN: INTO ACTION!" he cheered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right. Since I like this, I may be a little fast updating. Ignore my many mistakes.

In case you haven't guessed, Angie has a crush on Harvey. Cuz she's so weird. XD Sorry, I needed SOMEONE to make thigs funny, so I added her for comical purposes.

I STINK AT DA NAME THIN. D8l

Note: I was being kinda stupid at the "YOU LIKE NUMBUH ONE" part. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. XD


	3. KABLAMIEHO

I just got back from school. I am so0o0o0o0o tired, it ain't funny. STOP LAUGHING! -points accusing finger at you-

I'm so stressed…my BFF won't stop teasing me about who I like. D8 She meanie. Xc

You know the drill. You good reviews happy author faster updates.

**MR. W OWNES KND. NOT MEH.**

hr 

**Numbuh 363's plan!**

Harvey placed the pot outside his door. He made sure the tag was clearly visible. He then fixed the various weeds that he called flowers, so they were standing up straight.

"perfect!" he said, smiling at his own plot. He didn't notice the small girl come from behind him.

"WHATCHA DOOOOOOIN HARVEY?" She asked cheerfully. Harvey was taken by such surprise by this that his face launched into the pot. He sighed. Then he remembered his plan.

"DANGIT!" He said, but, just after he said it the pot burst. Dirt flew all over him, covering him waist up with dirt, soil, and petals. Angie's blue glittering jeans and red and black boots were now covered in it.

"STUPID STUPID IDIOT!" Harvey said, yelling and flinging his arms out, and brushing dirt off his face. Angie blinked, then did her best teary eyes look.

"B-but Harvey I just came over…you're mean!" She said, placing her sleeve on her eyes and fake crying, a tourniquet she had mastered. Harvey blinked and got up, sighing angrily and wiping the rest of the dirt off his face.

"Whatever." he said. He couldn't stand- fake or real- crying, just like his sister. Angie smiled victoriously.

"Why did you do that anypoop?" She asked, looking up and down the jean, maroon sweatshirt wearing dirty blonde. She giggled. He was covered in mud, so he looked like chocolate ice cream fell on him.

"WHAT?" Numbuh 363 demanded. Angie just laughed harder at his anger. She smacked him playfully on the arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! D-DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" he said. Angie skipped inside.

"My god, Harvey, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Rachel asked, eyeing the dirt on Harvey's face.

"Long, long, longgggggggggggg story." Harvey grunted, walking up to take a shower. Angie giggled. She then fingered the table, searching till she stumbled on a paper.

"Harvey's report card!" She said. "Wow, he needs to study more." She said, shaking her head. She then smiled, and skipped into the living room after Rachel.

----------

"All right. After that disaster…" Harvey said, now laying on his bed, in his dark navy pajamas, the top three buttons over his chest undone because, well, quite frankly, he didn't bother to do them. He continued with his sketch.

"There. THAT should do it!" he said, sticking his tongue out. "Try to butt in my life NOW, Nigel UNO." He said. Unfortunately (for him, anyway), Angie was sleeping over for Rachel.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING IN THEIR WAY!" Angie said, sitting down next to Harvey and smacking his forehead, grabbing his new 'plan'.

"DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEEE" He complained, rubbing his forehead. He then fixed himself and sat up, hugged his knees to his chest, and looked at Angie, then at his note, back at Angie, then at the note once more.

"Nu! What is your problem?" Angie asked, slapping Numbuh 363 again. He winced. "DON"T TOUCH ME" but them resumed to answer her question.

"I just don't like Nigel!" he said. Angie raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked. "Is he a better operative than you?" She asked. Numbuh 363 shook his head. He then looked at Numbuh Eleventy-nine.

"No." He said. "I just don't like him. I can't- explain it." he said. He played with his toes. Angie smiled.

Unknown to the two kids, Rachel was listening outside the door. Why were they talking about Nigel? What did he have to do with anything? Did he do something? What was the problem. But, she had the answer given to her at the next sentence.

"it's because Rachel likes him, isn't it?" Angie said. There was a long silent pause. Rachel walked off, and walked to her room. How had they found out.

"Wha- No." Harvey said. "I just don't like him. DON'T EVER TOUCH ME" He complained, as Angie poked him. Angie laughed and got up, walked to the door, and opened it. Her nightgown traveled to her knees, and she had blue socks, traveling to just below the black nightdress and slippers on her feet.

"Good night, Harvey." She said, closing the door behind her and walking to Rachel's room.

----------

Harvey, now alone, opened his notebook and worked on a different plan. He, dispite his /ravishing/ intelligence, couldn't think.

"Now who can help me- ahhh…." He said, a smirk coming to his lips and grabbing the phone. He dialed, and, silently as the receiver answered, uttered the only words to know that this wasn't gonna end well.

"May I speak to Lizzie?" He asked.

hr 

Wow. I really like my cliffhangers. I tried to make this chapter longer, I really did! Hoieeee!

Lizzie. X3

I couldn't resist making Rachel find out. I tell you, less 363xOc next chapter! I'm sorry! Dx More 1x362. P

You shiny button Good reviews happy author faster/longer updates.


	4. The brother and the girlfriend

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! I promise I'll try and work on my writing skills, which I lack. …;.;

Ehh, enjoy this, I guess. If it gets weird, that's because I'm working on this chapter over the coarse of two days.

PS, Angie is on 363's team. Since his team isn't that important in the series, I thought I'd be okay if I did this….sorry if you dun like it Mr. W! D8 (Nick's also on the team)

**Think about it, dear. IF I OWNED KND, WOULD IT BE _FAN_FICTON?**

**The girlfriend**

**And the brother**

It became later than before. The usually bright and colorful plants and shrubs and whatnot were now in different shades of black. The form of the two story Victorian style home (Don't kill me if that's not the right style. Meh), usually a dark blue, was now a very dark navy, and only one light remained on in the home; in the window of Harvey McKenzie.

"Yea, Lizzie." He said into the receiver, laying across his large bed. His families welfare showed in the house, even if the kids didn't quite take kindly to their wealth their parents could fill three grand canyons with their pride. He played with the pillow, a dark white color with absolutely no other schemes.

"It's about Nigel Uno." he said. He could hear the girl sit up in her bed.

"What about him?" She asked, her voice stressing the last part. Harvey smiled. He then grabbed his plan. It was going all too well.

"I think that I know someone _else_ interested in him." he said, smiling. His two buck teeth stuck out from under his lips. He had to block his ears for the next statement from Lizzie.

"WHAT? WHO?" He heard.

"I'll email you my address. Come over and I'll tell you. Numbuh 363, OUT." he said, giving his code number. He then, after hanging up, walked over to his computer desk.

"OW" he yelled, stubbing his poor toe on the desk. He mumbled something about desks and idiots and not touching him, then sat down and went onto his email, quickly sending it to Lizzie's email. He smirked.

"Ha. I win, Nigel Uno." he hissed, as the monitor turned to black. He got up.

"OW AHHHHHH" He said, tripping on his bed and landing on it.

"Gotta fix that stuuupid problem." he mumbled, before falling asleep.

----------

Harvey stretched. He slowly got up, rubbing his tired eyes, and looking around. It was now dawn, and the light managed to shine in. It fell on the small, tan colored rug in the center of Harvey's room, and bounced off the dark cherry computer desk, to his blue bed, and onto the boy himself, now slowly unbuttoning his shirt and shaking his head.

"H.A.R.V.E.YYYYYY" A sudden, hyper voice said from the doorway. At first, Harvey was frozen in fear. But when he turned around, he immediately got his temper on.

"ANGIE, I'M GETTING DRESSED! GET OUT!" He yelled, his cheeks pinkeining. I mean, wouldn't YOU be embarrassed if a girl (or, if you are a girl, boy), walked into your room while YOU were getting dressed.

Angie giggled, then shut the door.

"Sorrrrrrrry Harveyyyyyyyyy" She said, leaning on the door.

"Ahhhh." Harvey said, rolling his eyes. 'It's OK, I guess." he said, grabbing his maroon sweatshirt and placing it on instead of his pajama top.

Angie smiled and looked around. It was such a pretty house; she wanted to live here. It would be fun to just run around endlessly, you could get lost here. She spun around. The walls were pure white, and the floor was beige. A red carpet, almost like Hollywood, was down the pat perfectly straight. She skipped down and turned to the stairs walking down.

"Angieeeeee?" Harvey asked, opening the door. He was now dressed in the same maroon sweatshirt, with a pair of navy blue jeans, sneakers, and socks under. He looked around, then messed with his hair.

----------

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door. It rang through the house. Rachel who had just woken up and was wearing an orange sweatshirt with jeans and no shoes or socks, opened the door.

The redheaded pigtailed girl waited impatiently, her same yellow tee shirt ruffled from her arms crossed over it. Her blue skirt was wrinkled and blew with the wind. She shivered a bit from the morning breeze.

"Where's Numbuh 363?" She asked. Rachel blinked, then nudged into the living room where her brother stood. The room itself was a skyblue color, white walls and a light blue floor. Harvey stood out because of his different clothing. He turned around and walked to Lizzie. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.

"Who's interested in Nigie-bear?" lizzie asked, stepping inside as Harvey closed the door.

"promise not to act out- yet?" He asked. He could tell she nodded from the corner of his eyes. He smiled darkly.

"My sister." He said. Lizzie immediately glared in the direction she had went.

"WHAT?" She asked. Harvey moved his hand up and down.

"We have to think of a plan to stop them." he said, looking up. Lizzie nodded.

"HARVEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" The familiar cheering came from the door. Harvey's eyes went wide.

"Not…HERRRRRRRR" He complained, as Angie flung herself on him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" He said. He felt Angie lean down and saw her smile at Lizzie. The two girls eyed each other, but Angie made the first move.

"HI!" She said, holding out her hand. Her hair was down today, and a blue hairpin was rested in it. It was the same color as her eyes- a light teal. She had a light blue sailor shirt, with a pair of black shorts and a slate blue skirt on. On her feet, rather then shoes, was a pair of slate blue boots. Around her neck was the same yin yang pendant that he had given her for her birthday. The chain that Nick gave her glistened as well. He blinked, then averted his gaze back to Lizzie.

"Anyway, this is Numbuh eleventh-" he started, but Angie jumped on him.

"ANGIE!" She said. Lizzie smiled.

"I'm Lizzie!" She said, sensing that she didn't like her Nigie. Angie grabbed Harvey and dragged him by the ear.

"OWOWOWOWOW. OWWWWWWWWW" he complained, but it was useless. Lizzie followed, skipping along. She then looked at Harvey.

"What's the plan?" She asked. Harvey, as Angie was making cookies and currently getting mad at the bowl for not mixing, sat down with Lizzie and grabbed a paper.

"That's why I need you. We have to know how to get Rachel to stop liking Nigel." he said. Lizzie nodded, then tapped her chin.

"Hm…Nigel can be late." She said. Suddenly Harvey got an idea.

"We're gonna do something different this time." He said, quickly grabbing a pencil. He placed his hand on the dark cherry table and grabbed the bright green colored pencil, and started drawing his plan. Lizzie smiled.

"That's good." She said. "that's real good."

"Then you better like my cookies!" Angie chirped.

----------

I tried to go into more detail!

I TRIED. I REALLY DID.

It's GRADUALLY getting longer.

This isn't that funny since it's 6:21 AM here.

-sigh-

I talk to much in band...what, it's boring! D8  
(If you're lucky I may add another chapter today. ;D)  
If Daddy doesn't blow up cuz of the talking comment.  
Screw Mr. P...

Fiddlesnort. I tried to fix the setting details! TRIED.

PURS DA REVIEW BUTTON FOO'


	5. What's this?

A/N: I'm making this up as I go along. ;D

Meh. So, it may take longer because I have /no/ idea what I'm doing.

Unless I bought KND, which I didn't, I don't own KND. I only own Angie & the plot.

----------

Rachel grabbed the yo-yo off her desk. She slowly launched the small orange ball up in the air, till it landed in her hand, then launched it up again. What was Harvey up too? What was Lizzie doing here? Did they have an affair? Ew, OK, let's not think THAT far. She shivered, then laughed. If they were having an affair, then would that mean that Lizzie didn't like Nigel? And, if she didn't like Nigel, then Rachel and Nigel would have a…

NO. He was a good friend, but she just couldn't imagine her with him…

Or could she? Rachel sighed. This was so confusing. She put the Yo-yo on her aqua marine bed and grabbed a green notebook, a pencil, and ran her fingers down the side till she opened it, finally. Rachel had never thought she had a chance with Nigel. Secretly, secretly, secretly deep down, she wished Lizzie loved someone else; that Nigel was single, and she could have a chance. She face palmed herself.

"Don't be so selfish, Rachel." She said, glancing around her room. She had specifically requested the colors Aqua, Aquamarine, and orange, and she had got that. Her floor was light Aqua, her walls a aquamarine, and much of her furniture was a dark orange. She sighed, but smiled lightly.

"Maybe I do have a chance, after all…." She whispered, hugging her notebook and leaning on the wall behind her bed.

----------

"Harvey, EAT A COOKIE!" Angie yelled, now sitting on Harvey's lap and trying to shove a cookie in his mouth. Harvey remained persistent, however, and refused to eat it. He then showed his notebook to Lizzie, trying his best to avoid Angie.

"this is- STOP TOUCHING ME ANGIE- my STOP IT!- plan it should- OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I DON'T WANT A COOKIE ANGIE!- work Lizzie!" Harvey said, struggling with Angie now. Angie continued to shove cookie on Harvey, getting chocolate chips all over his lips, cheeks, and forehead. Lizzie was laughing the entire time, but grabbed the notebook.

"Organize a dance? Ahh, so you want me to confront Rachel and tell her THAT HE'S MY MAN!" Lizzie said. Harvey smirked as Angie stopped shoving so many cookies in his face.

"Yea." he said, placing his hand on Angie's to stop her from shoving yet another cookie in his face.

"You HAVE to go with Nigel." He said. "Otherwise, it won't work." he said. Lizzie nodded. It seemed so simple. She rested down in a chair, placing her feet on the dark cherry table and watched the white walls, with the spiral design to the beige roof. She smirked.

"EAT. A. COOKIE." Angie said, shoving a cookie again. Harvey struggled with his voice muffled, but managed to say "DON'T TOUCH ME" Causing both girls in the room to laugh.

"A formal dance?" Lizzie asked, leaning down and grabbing a pencil, taking notes of what Harvey said, since with Angie on his lap he was in no position to do so.

"Sure." he said, sighing. He needed a shower now, or at least a good face wash. He then turned his head to face Lizzie.

"But, remember that we can't have his eyes on Rachel." Harvey said. Lizzie nodded. Angie blinked. She then crossed her arms and move her face so close to Harvey's that another inch and their lips would touch.

"What's the plan?" She asked, as if she hadn't caught a word of what they said. Harvey sighed, and backed up in the chair. Being this close to a girl made him nervous.

"Don't touch me." he hissed, trying to get Angie off. Angie laughed and turned around, sat on him now and made herself comfy.

"I wanna sit on THIS chair." She said. Harvey rolled his eyes.

----------

"Official KND dance?" Nigel asked, raising an eyebrow. Now he was standing outside his own door, watching as his girlfriend explain exactly what Harvey told her to. The sun shone onto the blades of grass, and bounced off of Nigel's shiny head.

"it's formal too!" Lizzie said. "And since you're MY boyfriend, you're going with ME." Lizzie said. She twirled around. She stopped on the other side of Nigel and held her hands to her face.

"A purple dress or a blue one? OH, maybe a pink one? And what hairstyle? OH!" Lizzie chirped, running quickly down the sidewalk. Nigel sighed.

"Ohh, prohaps another date, Nigel ole' bean!" His father, the former Numbuh Zero said, from right behind him.

"I guess." Nigel said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. He ran up to his room. Monty followed his son.

"Are you unhappy, Nigel?" he asked from the door. Nigel was plopped on his bed, looking into his pillow. He looked once at the tree inside his wall, where the book of KND was held for all those years. He still couldn't understand why he couldn't have found it.

"Nigel, Old bean?" Monty asked, sitting down next to Nigel. Nigel didn't remove his eyes.

"Are you unhappy with Lizzie as your girl?" He asked. Nigel blinked, his eyes widening behind his sunglasses. He leaned up, stoking the walls of his room.

"Do you like someone else?" Monty asked. Nigel remained silent, pondering in his thoughts. Lizzie was more crazy than a lover, he knew that. But, who did he like? DID he like anyone? I mean, why would he be so unhappy with Lizzie if he didn't?

It struck him. Rachel.

He closed his eyes. Her face flashed in his mind. His heart started to race, even if it wasn't really her. He then did the same with Lizzie.

It felt entirely different. His heart was racing, but it was because…well…quite frankly…

She scared him.

"Well, if you aren't sure I guess I'll…" Monty started, heading for the door. But he stopped for a moment to see if Nigel would say anything.

"Actually I…" Nigel said, holding tightly to his bed frame.

"That's all I need to know, Nigel, old bean." Monty said, smiling as he closed to door.

So he did like some girl after all. Lucky girl, whoever she was.

----------

"C'monnnnnnnn Rachellllllllllll pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?" Harvey asked, practically begging Rachel. Rachel crossed her arms and looked at her brother. They were walking on the moon base, having a argument about the dance.

"Numbuh 363, WHY should I have a dance?" She asked. This was a hard one. He finally thought of an excuse.

"Numbuh eleventy-nine really really reaaaaaaaaaally wants one." he insisted. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"oh. Your little girlfriend wants a dance, so you come and beg me to throw one. Even if he didn't want to resort to this, he had no choice.

"lizzie will be there. She already told Nigel." he said. He noticed his sister stop. She was considering.

"_Of course, Lizzie." Rachel thought. "If I want Numbuh one to be happy, then I should do this. And maybe I can talk to him during the dance…if I go…"_

"Fine." Rachel said. Harvey had an argument ready, but froze when she said yes. He nodded and ran off.

"All right." He said, snickering.

-----------

Angie walked around moonbase, looking for Harvey. Or a snack. Whichever she found.

"Heyyyyyyy Hoagie!" She said, running over to Numbuh 2. Numbuh 2 blinked and pointed to the dance poster. Angie smiled. So he convinced Rachel. Even if she didn't really like the idea of trying to get Rachel to stop liking Nigel, she could turn it around.

"W-would you go with me, n-numbuh eleventy-nine?" Hoagie asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Angie tapped her chin.

"Sorry Hoagie. I'm gonna ask Harvey. But I hear Numbuh five's still single." Angie said, winking at Hoagie and running off. At first, Hoagie scowled. But, at the second thing, he blushed.

"Well, we could go as friends…" He said, searching for her.

"HARVEY! THERE YOU ARE!" Angie said, grabbing him and dragging him to the hall. Harvey waved to the people he was talking to before turning to Angie.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" He said. Angie laughed.

"So, when are you picking me up?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Harvey replied.

"For the dance, silly! You're not going dateless, are you?' She asked. Harvey blushed a little,t hen shook it off.

"As friends." he said. Angie nodded.

"Of course." She said, smiling.

"So, what time is it?" She asked.

"DANG! WE FORGOT TO SET A TIME!!" Harvey said, looking at his watch. As the screen faded to black, Angie smacked Harvey.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME" He yelled.

----------

3

Kay, I wrote this all today. it's setting up for the rest of the story. I s'pose you'll have to wait till I'm done to know what happens. ;D

Augah. I suck at describing settings. D8


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Umm, enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!

----------

Rachel marched around moon base, watching as couple after couple, holding hands, discussing their plans for the dance. She felt her eyes roll, though she didn't plan it. She walked right down the hall into her office, sitting at the desk, fixing her hair with a sigh, and watched as her friend, Fanny, came in.

"Sir, why are ye so depressed?" She asked, sitting down on the chair opposite Rachel. Rachel smiled and looked at Fanny.

"Nothing." She said. Rachel sighed and tapped her pencil on her desk.

"A-anyway, Nigel Uno of Sectah Vee would like to see ye'." Fanny said, getting up and walking out. Rachel blinked as Nigel walked into the room and took the chair Fanny once sat in.

"hello, Supreme Leader." he said. Rachel looked at Nigel, looking straight into his grey eyes. She couldn't move for what felt like a year, and Nigel showed no intention of looking away. She could sit there forever, just looking into his eyes…

"Stuuuuuuuupid Nigel Uno!" Harvey said, glaring from the doorway. He tapped his fingers impatiently, then coughed very loudly, trying to get them to get on task without making his presence known.

"HARVEY!" A voice behind him hissed. Harvey jumped, about a foot in the air, then turned slowly.

Angie was towering over him, obviously pissed off. She glared at him with bright yellow eyes, in a Kuki like rage.

"STOP GETTING IN THE WAY!" She said, grabbing his ear and pulling him off. Harvey moaned and was dragged off.

"Why should I stop trying to get in the way?" He asked.

"Shut up! Can't you tell they like each other? I mean, stop being selfish, Harvey, and wise up!" Angie said. Harvey blinked, raisin an eyebrow.

"STOP TRYING TO GET IN THEIR WAY JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE NIGEL!" Angie said, slapping Harvey on the face. Harvey grabbed her hand and lunched both their hands together, looking down and rubbing his cheek with his free hand. He was speechless after what Angie said.

"Goodbye, Numbuh 363." Angie said, running off in the other direction. Harvey thought he saw a tear fall down her cheek, or was it his imagination? he'd never seen her cry, ever.

----------

"Y-yes, Numbuh One?" Rachel said, finally breaking the silence. Nigel remained silent for a moment, before looking up at the ceiling and pushing up his sunglasses. He then looked back at Rachel.

"Are you seriously having a Kids Next Door dance? It sounds like something the teens would throw." Nigel said, looking at Rachel. Rachel sighed, and ran her hand through her hair.

"Yes, I am." She said. "Harvey really wanted me to-" She said, but Nigel grimaced and looked down.

"What's that twerp up to?" he asked himself under his breath. Either Rachel didn't hear or heard but ignored, because she acted like he said nothing.

"Oh. Well, Lizzie told me about it and asked me before I got a chance to ask who I wanted…" Nigel said. At this, Rachel's ears perked and she turned to Nigel. She didn't want to seem too interested, but she was.

"Well, you could turn her down, but I suppose you aren't that kind of guy." Rachel said. She chuckled a bit. Nigel looked up.

"W-well the person I wanted to ask is…" He started, but suddenly a large crash was heard throughout the moon base. Both kids turned sharply and ran out, not knowing what had happened. It was Harley, who had fallen on a rock, sending the rock into a wall, flinging it back onto him, then knocking over a pile of cans, causing the crash.

"is he OK?" Nigel asked. Rachel nodded, then face palmed.

"he's out cold." She thought she heard a "FINALLY from behind her, but brushed it away.

----------

"Numbuh 362!" A familiar voice said, as the blonde girl sat in her office, writing something down. She didn't even have to look up to see who this was.

"Yes Herbie?" She asked. Herbie coughed and saluted, then loosened and looked at Rachel.

"Since I hear Nigel's going to the dance with his girl, you must be dateless." He said. Rachel looked up now.

"What do I have to do with Nigel? But I am dateless." she said, signing another paper. Herbie cleared his throat.

"Well, since I…shockingly, am dateless as well, I was wondering if you would go with me." he said, looking at Rachel. Rachel sighed, put down her papers, and looked at Herbie.

"Why not?" She asked, nodding. She signaled Herbie to go out. As he left. Rachel sighed. She wished she was going with Nigel…not that Herbie was bad, he was nice, but she would have preferred Nigel.

----------

"IDIOT! IDIOTIDIOTIDIOT! WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT GOES AND BREAKS HALF THE CANS IN THE MOONBASE! OH, I KNOW WHAT KIND! YOU!" Angie yelled, now strictly disciplining Harvey. Harvey winced at the loudness of her voice, now lying on a bed in the moon base infirmary.

"Keep it down Angie!" Harvey said, rubbing his head. Man, did he have a massive headache. And Angie wasn't making it much better.

"Are you OK?" Angie asked, seeing him rub his head. Harvey sighed and nodded.

"What were you blabbing about, before?" He asked. Angie looked at her hands, then looked at Harvey again.

"It's plain that Rachel and Nigel like each other. It's very mean and selfish of you to try and get in the way just because you don't like Nigel." Angie said. Harvey looked at Angie now.

"But Nigel has a girlfriend. Lizzie." Harvey said.

"it's Lizzie's one sided love." Angie said. Both kids remained silent, until the rest of their sector finally arrived.

----------

Lizzie sat on her bed, hugging her knees and watching a picture of herself and Nigel with tears in her eyes.

"Am I…" She asked, then stopped. It would be true if she said it out loud. She walked to her dresser and forced a smile, spinning around in several dresses.

"Which to wear?' She asked. She then paused as she found several other pictures, year by year since they were dating, all placed next to each other. It was plain that he was happier before, but in recent pictures he looked forced, dragged. Like he loved someone other than her.

"Am I…losing you, Nigel Uno?" Lizzie asked, falling on her knees and crying.

----------

A/N: Here's the bottom of one of the most depressing chapters in the whole damn story. :/ Well, I hope you know that I am not that acquainted with Herbie, so tell me if I'm out of character.

Next chapter tomorrow or Friday. Depends how hard the math exam is.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OMG SO sorry about the delay! Those exams were killer, and I just have so much to do! I almost forgot, till I checked fanfic and remembered! I'll try to update faster! PLEASE forgive my late installment! You probably all hate me now, huh? ;-;

PS, I cut my hair today in ELA. xD You should've seen Tim's face….OMGWTF???!! Lol…

----------

Harvey scowled. Even IF he was, kind of, sort of maybe possibly regretting this, he couldn't stop now. No, anyway, he had to help Lizzie. He placed his fist in his hand and got an idea. Maybe it would work, maybe if he made sure Rachel DIDN'T go…

Yes, that would work. So, Nigel and Lizzie could continue, and he wouldn't be so confused. It was the perfect plan, and the only problem would be Angie doing all in her power to make sure he didn't succeed and Rachel and Nigel would wind up together. He sighed. She was SO ANNOYING sometimes…

"H.A.R.V.E.Y." Speak of the devil, the brown haired girl chattered, running inside Harvey's room. Harvey sat down on his bed and sighed, looking out the window. The tree clawed at his window. He felt a soft plop next to him, indicating that Angie had sat down as well.

"What's wrong Harvey?" Angie asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She gave Harvey a cross look. He just looked up and fell back, landing on his bed and glaring at the canopy.

"What?" He asked, as if she had asked something completely different. Angie stood up and spun around a bit, then walked to the door.

"It isn't to late to change your mind about Nigel." She said, walking out and running down the carpet, finding Rachel and starting to talk freely, about something other than his plan. At least Angie didn't bring up the plan to Rachel, like anyone else would have done. He closed his eyes…

----------

Harvey was walking down a path, lined with trees, shrubs, and several gumdrops? Wait, he hated gumdrops. He scowled and ran ahead, but tripped on a rock. He hit his head on the ground.

"Ow!" he complained. He leaned on his elbows and looked up. it was a weird sky, it looked like the underside of a mattress. He hosted himself up and walked down the path, blinking at how weird it was. Objects were floating, it was like he was in space. But the path held rocks, shrubbery, and himself. He walked for a long time, then saw a bright white door. He ran over to it.

Now he was in a different setting. A living room, with furniture and different doors, heading to various rooms. On the couch was an older looking Nigel, with hair, watching TV.

"Rachel, is the food ready?" He said, getting up and walking to the door, obviously leading to the kitchen. Harvey followed. It was a bright white, with a stove, a table in the center, extending to the three rooms off the side. A older looking Rachel, dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, smiled and handed Nigel a sandwich. Nigel smiled back and leaned up and planted a kiss on Rachel's lips.

"Thank you." he said.

Harvey twitched. Was he in the future? Where was he? WHERE THE HECK WAS HE??!! He looked around, wanting to get his mind off Rachel and Nigel.

"Mommy! Mommmmmmy!" A childish voice called, and a small child, with dirty blonde hair, grey eyes, and wearing a red sweater with a pair of blue jeans ran up and hugged Rachel. She giggled. Rachel smiled and stroked the girl's hair.

"What is it?" She asked. The girl smiled.

"Uncle Harvey is here! He and Daddy don't like each other!" She said.

That was it, he couldn't take it. He ran out of the room and into the path, this time floating like the other objects. He could have sworn he passed a chair, but he shook it off. He looked around for a bit before he got an idea. He pinched himself.

----------

"Hey Rachel, wanna go buy dresses? C'mon, we have to get something for you!" Angie said. Rachel smiled. Angie then looked into her purse. She sighed.

"I don't have much…" She said. She hung her head. Rachel smiled and grabbed her own wallet. Even if she didn't like showing off her wealth, she would use it if she needed, or really wanted to. She motioned for Angie to follow her.

"I have enough for two." She said. Angie's eyes lit up. She followed Rachel, stepping into the street. Fortunately, the dress shoppe was right down the corner, so the girls could walk. Angie walked on the railing of the walk and Rachel walked toward the middle.

"So, who are you going with?" Angie asked. Rachel laughed.

"I could ask you the same." She said. Angie smiled brightly.

"Numbuh 363!" She said. Rachel laughed. She could have guessed.

"Are you going with Numbuh One?" Angie then added. Rachel looked down. She shook her head.

"Herbie." She said, but not wanting to sound down about it, smiled. The instant Rachel put her head down gave Angie the clue. She turned the corner and kept her eyes on the rail, her arms out like she was a bird.

"But you wanna go with Numbuh one." Angie said. Rachel looked down and shook her head fiercely.

"Ohh you do. Your face is red." Angie said. Rachel moved her hair out of her eyes. She the sighed, defeated.

"He has a girlfriend, Lizzie." Rachel said. Angie giggled. Ohh, this was just the juicy drama she loved interfering with. She turned and looked at Rachel, who was leaning on the wall holding up the building.

"But how do you know he loves her? Ya know, I heard she's abusive." Angie said. Rachel turned to look at Angie.

"How do I know if he doesn't?" Rachel said, walking inside. Angie looked concerned, but decided to drop the subject and pointed out dressed that would look good on Rachel.

----------

Lizzie walked down her stairs, grabbing a purse off the rail and opened the door, waving to her mom as she charged off to the store. She had to get a new dress, otherwise Nigel would NEVER remain hers. Of course she could fix this /small/ problem. She giggled and ran through the isles, reaching a long dress she just HAD to buy. She grabbed it and ran to the casher.

"60.89" He said, Lizzie sighed and put the money on the table.

"There goes a year's allowance…" She thought. But she smiled when she was handed the dress and all the way home. She couldn't wait!

----------

"ALL REIGHT YE STOOOOOOPID BOYS, WE BETTEH MAKE THIS 'ER DANCE WORK OR EYE'LL HAVE YE DECOMMISIONED!" Numbuh 86, Fanny in other cases, ranted as the boys of the moon base decorated and made preparations while the head of decommissioning supervised.

"Jeez, Numbuh 86's a pain. I wish Numbuh 362 was here. She's nicer." One of the boys said, sighing and fixing a banner. The boy working alongside him, Patton, snickered.

"And much better looking too." he said, and both boys whistled. Unknowing of them, however, they had a watcher. A certain Numbuh 86.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YE STOOOOPID BOY?" She hissed. Both boys shivered and froze, then turned around a bit.

"F-fanny…how much did you hear?" Patton asked. Fanny forced a smile, holding up her fist the whole time.

"She's better looking than me in yer eyes, eh?" She asked. Patton gulped, and the other boy squirmed off. Patton turned to face Fanny and placed a hand behind his head.

"Now, why would you care?" he asked, slowly backing up. Fanny looked down, her cheeks a bit pink, then shook her head and glared.

"NO REASON' ITS JUST…JUST EN INSULT FROM THE LIGHTS O' YE!" She said, turning on her heels and yelling at a helpless child. Patton sighed of relief. The other kids tiptoed back.

"few." he said. Patton moved his hand over and slapped the other boy, who wailed.

"WHERE DID YOU RUN TOO?" He said. The boy looked up after rubbing his head.

"Fanny's scary when she gets mad…" The boy complained. Patton nodded in agreement. He then grabbed the staple gun.

"You abandoned me. Better start running.." Patton said. The boy gulped and ran around, as Patton chased him, staple gun in one hand and his other one in a fist.

----------

A/N: Sorry about the wait. X.x I was just so busy…I told myself I'd do it Sunday or Monday…I started Monday, and ended on Tuesday. My internet spazzed out, and the mat tests were harder than I thought…gah…forgive me…? Pwease?

P.S. I get lazy, so I don't proofread. Dx I have spell-check, but it doesn't help.

I touched on a bit of 60x86, for all those fans out there. ;D And, it's fun writing about anger management issue Fanny. XD Well, her mood swings are fun.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Don't blame me if I can't get back to you; I never check my email AND my computer takes forever to open new windows. ;-; Sadness. Well, sorry for the late installments.

PS I won't continue until i get 20 reviews! 16 so far.

**DISCLAIMER: Do you think that KND belongs to me? Well, I WISH. But a certain Mr. W. made a certain Mr. Nigel Uno go to space and a certain Mrs. Bonnie is angry because a certain Rachel is not with a certain Mr. Uno . **

**I only own Angie. ;D**

**------------**

"Rachel! R-A-C-H-E-LLLLLLLLLLL"

"Rachel"

"RACHEL" The voices sounded, but Rachel would not get up. Her blonde hair was around her pillow very messily, and she merely grunted as Harvey tried to wake her up.

"WAKE UP" He yelled. Rachel scowled and launched her face up. She pushed Harvey off of her. She was not a morning person. She yawned, completely ignoring Harvey, who was getting up at the moment. Her hand brushed his cheek.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" Harvey complained, getting up straight. Rachel ignored him completely and pushed Harvey out of her room and slammed the door. Harvey turned, about to say something. But he stopped himself, fixed his sweatshirt, and walked off, trying to figure a way to amuse himself until Rachel was done.

"HEY HAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY" The familiar chatter said. Harvey scowled and looked up, seeing the brunette smiling in his face. He pushed her away a bit, so he could breathe.

"What is it, numbuh Eleventy-nine?" he asked. She scowled.

"MY. NAME. IS. ANGIE" She said, stomping on Harvey's foot. Harvey scowled and twitched. He put his right hand into a fist and turned to face Angie.

"**DON'T** TOUCH ME" He said. Angie laughed and spun around. Harvey stomped off. He had less than 24 hours to stop Rachel and Nigel, and he intended to make use of it. Unfortunately (fortunately for us 1x362 fans), Angie had every intention on them being together.

----------------

Lizzie scowled, sitting on her bed. Her eyes fixed on the long red dress she wanted to wear, and her thoughts focused on Rachel.

"Who IS that CHICK?" She asked, scowling at the thought of her stealing her Nigel away. Nigel was HERS. I mean, he'd been hers for as long as she could remember. And this girl thinks she can just steal him away? No, she didn't think so.

"Try to steal my Nigie?" She asked, her hands in fists.

"I'll outmatch her ten fold!" Lizzie exclaimed, standing up. Just as she said it, the sun shone in the window, making her eyes shine with her evil plans. She snickered and opened her wooden door, ran down her stairs, and waved to her family. She had to get hair things this time around.

-----------------

Her eyes focused on the moonbase walls and ceiling, Fanny had to make sure everything was all set for the dance. She scowled as a certain Numbuh 60 flirted with a certain Numbuh 10. She slowly walked over, unable to stop herself.

"So, maybe we could head over to the dance together, Numbuh 10…" He said, holding Numbuh 10's hand. Numbuh 10 tried to get away.

"Look Patton, I'm busy. And, my name is Belle." She said, trying to worm out. Fanny suddenly appeared in between them, a scowl on her face and confetti in her hair. She opened her eyes and tapped her fingers on her arm. Belle quickly made scarce of herself, but Patton didn't move.

"So, ye askin' Belle to the dance, eh?" Fanny asked, crossing her arms now and looking Patton in the eye. Patton had thought of a way to worm out of this, however.

"Why would you care Numbuh 86?" he asked. At this Fanny froze for a moment, then looked away.

"N-no reason." She said. She looked at the roof.

"It ain't like eye LIKE ye or nuthin." She said, crossing her arms and scuffing. Patton snickered. So he COULD get out of this sticky situation after all…

"Well then, why were you mad when I asked Belle out?" He said. At that, Fanny paused for a moment to think.

"W-WELL YE BOYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKIN' ON DECORATIN" She yelled. Fanny turned on her heels and started bossing a poor little boy around.

'Nice on Patton." A boy, standing next to Patton and covered with fallen confetti. Patton smiled and high fived him. Belle glared.

"Jeeze, boys are such jerks. She LIKES you Patton." Belle said. "Trust me, I would know. But I can't see what she sees in YOU." She fished. Patton laughed.

"So?" he asked. He was suddenly smacked by a very angry looking Belle.

"OH MY GOD! You're so insensitive!" Belle said. Patton rubbed his head where he was hit. He looked at Belle.

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeze girls are so weird." Patton said, getting up. He sighed and walked to the banner and grabbed the stapler.

"Better put this up." he said, grabbing it and stapling the banner.

------------

"Maybe if I can JUST make sure that Lizzie looks good enough, Nigel won't be interested in Rachel. At all." Harvey said, agreeing with himself. Then he shook his head.

"That won't work. God." He said, running his fingers through his hair. He mumbled and looked at the white ceiling. It's not like he didn't want Rachel to be happy, he just hated Nigel with passion. He sighed.

"Harvey, LETS GO" Rachel yelled, grabbing Harvey suddenly by the ear and dragging him to the car. Complaining in the black suit he was forced to wear, he stumbled into the back seat of the car as a man with short blonde hair drove them to their destination. Harvey was too busy to notice what dress Rachel wore. How he would regret it later, oh how.

----------

The party was buzzing, several people were either waiting for their dates or walking into the moonbase. It was beautiful; it was fixed so the moonlight bounced off of the walls and shone on the disco ball positioned at the center of the roof. Mirrors positioned supplied the room's light, and kids had glow sticks and flashlights. Harvey scowled. Great, JUST the setting he DIDN'T need! It was romantic! And that gave Nigel and Rachel a chance-

"HARVEY, HOW DARE YOU!" the familiar, all to much, girl said from behind him. DAMN! He had forgotten to pick her up in his thoughts. He turned around, expecting a beating.

Angie had her hair curled down, and it fell to her chest area. She had on a strapless dark blue dress, with navy trim and a navy belt. It traveled to her knees. Angie had a pair of white high heeled shoes on, and her eyes weren't lined with any make-up, a bit of blush maybe, and her hands were bawled into fists.

"HARVEY MCKENZIE!" She yelled, grabbing the chair nearest to her. Harvey cowered and ran into the room, Angie shortly after, chair over her head.

Rachel laughed at her brother. She slowly walked into the room, the sky blue rim of her dress trailing after her. She walked directly to the center of the dance floor, since no one was dancing. Only Angie and Harvey were out there, Harvey being chased by Angie. But both stopped to look at Rachel.

"Look Lizzie, no more punch." Nigel said, pushing the punch away, gently from the pink dress wearing, hair curled up redhead. Lizzie scowled, then her eyes froze at the Kids Next door Supreme leader.

"Hey Nigel, look." The familiar voice of Hoagie said. Nigel sighed.

"What is it Numbuh-" Nigel said, turning around. But he stopped when his eyes caught Rachel. His heart started to race and he felt very warm, just looking her up and down, head to toe.

Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, with two or three- it was hard to count- strips hanging down, curled. Her cheeks were pink, because every eye was on her. She had a long white dress, what traveled to her knees. Sky blue trim was laced upon it, and the top part of it was completely sky blue. She had on a black lace, traveling in uneven angles all over her dress. Sky blue roses were etched into the bell of the dress, and her eyes fell upon his own.

The two could have stared at each other for hours, without moving. Rachel looked so beautiful it was stellar, and he was ash compared to her. Looking into her eyes made his heart beat faster and his body temperature rise, but yet he felt comfortable at the same time. Without even thinking he slowly walked up to her, his grey eyes peering into Rachel's brown ones behind the black sunglasses. Without wanting, he became extremely formal. He bent onto on knee and grabbed Rachel's hand. Everyone in the room watched as he looked back into her eyes.

"Rachel, would you dance with me?" he asked. Everyone in the room, Rachel, Lizzie, Harvey, and Angie included, took a sudden intake of breath.

"Nigel I…" Rachel started.

------------

A/N: WHOOOOO LONGEST CHAPTER YET!

It took so long because I was distracted.

I wanted this cliffhanger since I first though of the dance. I couldn't think of any dress ideas, so yay photo bucket! SQWEE!

Okay, I don't think there's much left in this story, but enjoy this chapter!

I know I could have been more descriptive.

(Don't worry 60X86 fans, it's coming up!)


	9. Chapter 9

Reviewer's…corner? O.o

Well, actually 'top-of-the-page'. xD If you have any questions or statements you've asked, since my comp. spazzes when I reply, I post them here. Buhahaha. Review and you may get up 'ere.

**Naruto Ninja44- **Oh yea. I totally read that. Since I couldn't think of a name for Numbuh 10, I thought Belle fit her, so I adopted that name. Si. I'm glad you're so excited about my sotry-rifficness. X3

**Nigel's Leading Woman- **3 Oh. You'll see Lizzie's temper in this chapter, I promise. And little Harvey…:K Oh. You don't wanna know what he's planning.

**The Real Numbuh 55- **Thanks for loving my story. 3 Yea, that's why I made Angie. To annoy, stalk, jump on, destroy, annoy, and ruin Harvey's schemes.

**Lillyfan123- **3 I did like writing chapter 8 the best. It's kind of fun, plus I had much more to write about in this one.

A/N: So, here I go! 3

----------

"Nigel I-I…" Rachel echoed, her mind frozen in shock. Was this- her fantasy- coming true? Was Nigel going to dance with her, if she said that one singe word that would make her day. Her eyes suddenly left Nigel's and glanced at Lizzie.

That look on her face- even if Rachel didn't particularly like Lizzie, hurt Rachel. That look of complete sadness, despair and heartbreak, I mean, if it was Rachel whose date asked some other girl to dance, she'd be very upset. So Rachel smiled and helped Nigel up.

"Nigel, you're here with Lizzie; not me." She said, hoping the smile on her face wasn't fake. Nigel was awestruck, but nodded. That was what he liked- no loved about Rachel, she cared about other people more so than herself. He smiled and walked over to Lizzie. He looked Lizzie in the eyes, attempting to get her over her anger.

"I'm sorry Lizzie." he said, doing that charm that Rachel had fallen for so badly. Nigel then turned to see Rachel, gave a slight wink, and looked back at the punch.

Color rose to her cheeks as Rachel walked toward the drink table. She grabbed a glass of water and drank it, seeing Numbuh 10 in a orange dress to her knees, and surrounded by a lot of boys; including Numbuh 2 and a certain Patton, who will be important soon, **I assure you. **Rachel smiled and waved, though several guys turned to her.

"Wow, Rachel looks H a w t." Patton said, nudging Hoagie. Hoagie nodded frantically. The two stared at her up and down, drool rolling down their faces.

-----------

"Eye'm not so sure eye should do 'is…" The girl said, at the door. Her eyes lurched up to see the all too familiar black haired boy, Patton, gawking at Rachel. Fanny scowled.

"NOW, eye'm sure." She said, taking three steps forward. Silence fell over the room once more. Every eye was on Fanny. She didn't plan on all these eyes, but she sure had both of Patton's.

"Wow…I didn't think Fanny could look good in a dress…" Patton said. Hoagie dropped the pastry he was eating. That meant OMG.

Fanny's red hair was pulled into a ponytail, and a few strands floated around her slightly pink face. She had on a dark red corset, with a long red slightly proofed out bell. A golden belt was slashed across her waist, and Fanny turned to face Patton singled out, a bit of mascara lined her eyelashes, just a bit. Enough to get Patton's attention. She turned and walked inside.

"Es still me." Fanny said, putting her hands on her hips. She walked over to Patton. She glared at him. His eyes were 'elsewhere'.

"MY EYES ER UP 'ERE" Fanny yelled, jolting Patton's gaze up to her eyes. Patton gulped.

------------

"Hey Harvey, isn't Fanny like, REALLY pretty in that dress!" Angie chirped. Harvey blinked. He had never seen her all dressed up. Angie giggled.

"She's trying to get Patton's eye." She said. Harvey blinked.

"But she never would do something like that!" Harvey said, still observing the scene. Angie laughed. By now she had jumped on Harvey, demanded a piggy back, and so was being carried around.

"Girls act weird when they're in love." She said. Harvey scowled.

"Are YOU in love then? Because you're ALWAYS weird." He asked/said. Suddenly he felt Angie's weight fall from his shoulders and a slap on the forehead.

"WHAT POSITION ARE YOU IN TO ASK THAT?!" She exploded, then turned on her heels and walked out.

-------------

"Hi Rachel!" the familiar voice of Herbie said, walking to her. Rachel smiled politely. She glanced over him; which wasn't hard at all; at Nigel.

He was just talking with Lizzie, but it was how he did it that captivated her. He did it so smoothly, so perfectly. Once again she was frozen there, just looking at him. However, when he turned around to see who was staring at him, she quickly looked like she was in a deep conversation with Herbie, when she really didn't care that much about whatever it was he was talking about.

"I'm going for some punch, be back soon Sir- I mean, Rachel." Herbie said, giggling. He obviously liked calling her by her first name, like he was /close/ to her. Rachel sighed and looked at Nigel, who was currently in a fickle all his own accord. Lizzie had dragged him outside.

---------------

"NIGEL UNO!" Lizzie yelled, as Nigel blocked his ears. Obviously his charm had only worked until she had caught him staring at Rachel again. He looked Lizzie in the eyes; how he wished that she was more like Rachel, then maybe he could be more interested in her…maybe.

"How could you!" Lizzie said, tears visible in her eyes. Nigel winced. He couldn't stand it when girls cried over him. He looked at her.

"Look Lizzie, I'm sorry but…" Nigel said, suddenly looking down. His two hands were in fists, and his heart raced. But, he couldn't keep hurting Lizzie, he had to tell her- and he had to break up with her.

"I'm sorry but…I can't pick who I like." He said. Lizzie's look- it pained Nigel to see his girlfriend, with eyes full of wet tears, make-up running down, and the look she gave him, of utter and complete heartbreak.

"Nigel you…NIGEL!" Lizzie said, her hands going up to her face and tears streaming down. Nigel made a move to comfort her, but Lizzie ran into the room and across the floor, into a closet and cried. Nigel walked into the room, glancing sadly at Lizzie. He didn't think she'd take it that bad…

------------

Meanwhile…

"Lizzie?" Herbie asked, seeing the redhead run across the room. He got no replay as she ran past him, but Herbie could see she was upset. Herbie ran after her, following her and glancing coldly at Nigel. He opened the closet door. It was a huge closet, big enough for one more person.

"Are you OK?" Herbie asked, seeing Lizzie. He put his arm around her shoulder. Obviously, Lizzie thought that Herbie was Nigel and shook his arm off her shoulder.

"N-NO." Lizzie said. "I'm good as dumped!" She wailed, crying harder. She moved her hands. Mascara ran down her face, and blush, eye shadow, and lipstick were in random places around her face. Herbie grabbed a towel from the closet and wiped the make-up off.

"He doesn't know what he's throwing away." Herbie said, looking at Lizzie's now clean face. Lizzie blinked and took her hair down and combed it with her hands.

"R-Really?" She asked, a hint of blush on her face. Herbie nodded.

"You're just saying that." Lizzie said. Herbie smiled.

"Am I?" he asked. Lizzie blinked and looked at Herbie. She smiled weakly.

"Thanks." She said, walking out of the closet, Herbie behind her. "I need air." She said, walking outside. Herbie followed her out.

-------------

Meanwhile as well….

"Hey Harvey, Lizzie looked upset." Angie said, looking at Lizzie. By now, Angie got bored so she got off of Harvey's back and was standing between Harvey and the snack bar. Harvey nodded, then glared at Nigel. His plan was going downhill! He scowled. He only had one option left, and he REALLY didn't want to, but it wasn't like anyone would know it was HIM.

"Do you think Nigel broke up with her?" Angie asked. Harvey shrugged. He then turned to Rachel with a scowl. "Hey Harveyyyyyyyy" Angie said, poking him. Harvey scowled.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME." He hissed. Angie giggled. She then looked at Rachel. She smiled. Her plan was unfolding. There was something of a dark aurora to her. Harvey even backed up as she grabbed a pastry and laughed evily.

----------------

"I'm sorry, Lizzie." Nigel said, sighing. He walked into the room, all eyes were on him. He sighed and looked up. He saw Rachel and slowly walked over.

"If I did that to Lizzie, she'll be even madder at me if I don't go for it." Nigel thought out loud in a whisper. He turned to Rachel and held out his hand.

"We're both dateless." he said. Rachel nodded.

"I hope that Herbie can keep Lizzie company." She said. Nigel nodded and looked Rachel in the eyes. Rachel knew the question he was about to ask her, and the answer she would give.

"Rachel, would you dance with me?" Nigel asked, once again.

---------------

Longest one yet! I think.

I was gonna say, "I can't pick who I love", but that seems a little too mature for a 10 year old to say/I/ think.

Harvey or the snack bar…snack bar or Harvey…xD

déjà vu x3

Thanks for likening this! I'm coming to an end of this story, but I'll work on s'more long ones like this. ;)


	10. An ending? Already?

A/N: I actually had a lot of fun with this story, and it's been like, really random. Most of the things that happen I think of on the spur of the moment. X3

**COMPLETE, ENJOY!**

OMG sorry for the wait. o But I do have other things to do but I waited like a month. D Sorry. Oh, and FYI, I'm really bad a dancing scenes so ya…more comic relief kinda person.

----------

At first, Rachel was at a loss for words. She kept her eyes fixed on Nigel as she slowly extended her hand. She felt color rise to her cheeks as she quickly averted her gaze from Nigel's grey eyes to her hand, which was now being held in Nigel's.

"Sure." Was all she could manage to choke out. Nigel had an unmistakable smile across his face as he placed his hand on Rachel's waist and spun her towards him.

Rachel could feel her temperature rocket a few, or several, degrees. She spun smoothly however; not wanting to ruin it. She spun back to Nigel as the music hit the right note.

------------

Several people in the room gasped as Nigel and Rachel finally danced. Mostly girls however; not many boys were very interested in this turn of events.

"OMG THEY ARE LIKE, PREFECT! AWW!" Angie exclaimed her hands folded like she was praying and her eyes in the form of hearts. Her cheeks were pink from watching the cute dance and she sqweeled once more

"jeeze, what's so /cute/ about them?" A very pissed looking Harvey asked, his arms crossed and his eyes glaring down Nigel, as if /daring/ him to try something.

"Aww come off it Harveyyyyyyy." Angie said, putting her hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, then looked back at Nigel and Rachel as other couples danced. She kept her eyes on Nigel and Rachel, however.

---------

Fanny watched as Rachel accepted Numbuh One's invitation and frowned slightly. Rachel was never quite one for things like this- how was she this good? And she had never really been the type to be interested in Romance, until now, Fanny had been correct in her theories. She fixed her dress a bit and looked at Patton next to her. She bit her lip. She wanted to talk to him but didn't quite know what to say.

Patton watched Numbuh One and Rachel and smiled, then nudged his friend.

"Oy. I always /knew/ they had a thing for each other." Patton said, narrowing his eyes. The boy nodded and laughed, then walked to the punch. Patton turned to Fanny with a raised eyebrow. He did something along the lines of a cat purr.

"Eye?" Fanny asked, looking at Patton, hearing the purr. Patton smiled. He looked at the floor as other couples joined in.

"It's no fun getting dressed up if you don't dance." he said, offering his hand. Fanny smiled lightly, her cheeks pinkened andshe put her hand in Pattons.

"But if ye step on my feet, stooped boy, then eye'll have ye decommissioned." Fanny said. Patton laughed and danced with her; he could have sworn he stepped on Fanny's foot a few times but she didn't say anything.

-------------

Rachel was completely captivated by now, and she had completely lost all interest in everyone else in the room. All her thoughts were on Nigel and Nigel alone. She didn't even say anything; in case one word would make Nigel stop dancing. He was very good- Rachel had to admit, and she loved dancing with him every second. She didn't ever want to stop, even is she wasn't too fond of being lifted at certain points in the dace steps.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" Nigel asked, leading Rachel off the floor and over to the edge of the floor, right in front of Harvey and Angie. Angie had giant hearts in her eyes and was listening very closely, while Harvey scowled and kept that demonic aurora to him.

"Yes?" Rachel asked. Nigel looked Rachel in the eyes, as if to make sure she wouldn't lie to him.

"Why did you agree to dance with me?" Nigel asked. Rachel blinked. Why did she? She hadn't thought about it much…

"Well…" Rachel said, and without realizing it the two were leaning into one another, about to kiss. Angie was having a sqweel fiesta in the background and Harvey was glaring, as if Nigel would stop if he stared him down enough.

**CRASH! BAMMMMMM BOOOOOOOM!**

The ceiling suddenly was ripped off of the room. Several kids blinked and looked up, and right in front of them was father and several other villains, looking at the group.

"Now listen up kids! I want you all to-" Father started, but a very irritated Angie walked right to the center of the floor.

"HEY! DO YOU **MIND**! THEY WERE **ABOUT** TO **KISS**! AND YOU RUINED IT! COME BACK SOME OTHER TIME! GO GET S'ICE CREAM ER SOMETHING!" Angie asked, her hands in fists and glaring at Father.

"Haha. Now, that gave me a-"

"**NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**" Angie said. Suddenly there was fire surrounding her and she was glaring at Father and tsking her finger at him. Father backed up from her.

"She has more problems than me. Well, I'm in the mood for a rocky ROAD anyway." Father said, stressing the road and motioning for the villains to follow.

Several operatives had their jaws dropped. Including Harvey, who had no idea Angie was that 'anger management issued'

"Nowww continue!" Angie said, holding some popcorn and watching Rachel and Nigel, who were a bit shocked.

"If only she could scare them away on missions." Rachel said. Nigel laughed. He looked at Angie, completely avoiding Harvey, who was /actually/ eating popcorn with Angie. Hey, free food, why not?

"Your question- about that. I danced with you because…" Rachel said, rubbing her arm with her hand. Nigel turned and smiled. He grabbed Rachel's hand and leaned into her. Rachel blushed heavily, but eventually her skin toned down and she kissed him back.

"AWWWWWWWW!" Angie said, tossing her hands up. Popcorn flew everywhere like fireworks, and the can was now on Harvey's head. At least he didn't have to see.

-----------

Patton smiled and stopped, after dancing several minuets after father's entrance. He looked Fanny in the eyes.

"You have pretty eyes- when they aren't full of anger." Patton said. Fanny blushed scarlet and looked down.

"Eye…well….eye…uhh…" Fanny said. Patton smiled.

"And you're cute when you blush too. Never thought I'd see you do that." Patton said. Fanny looked into Patton's eyes. They stayed there for the longest time- just looking into each other's eyes.

---------------

"Like I said, you're much more beautiful without any make-up." Herbie said, stroking Lizzie's cheeks. Lizzie looked at her high-heeled shoes, blushing.

"T-thank you." She said, a smile on her face.

"You'll grow up to make Nigel sorry he ever broke your heart. If I ever broke such a pretty heart, I'd be very sad." Herbie said. Lizzie giggled and didn't look up. Yup oh how Lizzie loved to get sweet-talk. And Herbie loved to give it.

----------------

**ONE DAY LATER…**

"Awww cheer up Harvey! Rachel's happy." Angie said, patting the head of her friend. Harvey pouted and crossed his arms.As Angie patted him he got irritated.

"Are you gonna say it?" Angie asked.

"N…o…" Harvey said, twitching. Angie giggled.

"Touchhhhhhhhhhh" She said.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! D-DON'T EVER TOUCH ME! EVER!" Harvey said. Angie fell to the floor of Harvey's room, laughing her face off. Harvey scowled.

"I _**hate**_ this."

-------------

A/N:

It's over? Awwwwwwwww.

It was fun to write. Yup, I'm hoping I can think of a fun twist to do another long term story like this. Thank for reading, I love reviews. Most likely there won't be a sequel, unless I'm feeling up to it.

Oh. I should do my science. Cherrio! R&R plz!


End file.
